Yes, master
by SoulEaterGirl101
Summary: It's funny how a simple argument can change a person. It's late at night and Maka's reading a book while Soul's watching tv. Please read! This is my first fanfic that I ever published and I think it's really good c: go to my profile and you'll understand what I do.


**Herrooooooo! This is my first fanfic to ever upload on my profile and it was my first Soul Eater fanfic too. I worked pretty hard on it and I really hope you guys enjoy! Warning: EXPLICIT, k? And reviews are nice so if you would like to be nice, please leave one for me! Thank you and enjoy. Rated MA.**

**_BTW I don't own Soul Eater. Atsushi Okubo created the manga and Takuya Igarashi directed it._**

It was late at night when the moon looked hungrily down on Death City. Soul was watching tv in the livingroom while Maka read her book beside him. "Hey, Soul?", Maka asked. "Yeah?", he replied. "Can you please turn the volume down?". Maka couldn't read with all the commotion. "Nah, I think it would be better if you just went to your room". Soul didn't wanna turn it down, he doesn't think Maka has the right to boss him around ALL the time. "Soul, can't you do this one simple thing? It's bad enough I caught you with Blair in your room", she huffed.

As much as Soul hated to admit it, she was right. He thought he would wake up to a cool morning, for the cool guy he is. What did he find? Well, he awoke just in time to see Blair about to take his underwear off, and she was in her bra and panties. When he tried to make her leave Maka came in on cue and deliberately knocked him out unconcious.

"Jeez, Maka just calm down. Don't bring that up, now go back to reading your book". Maka pouted and did as she was told. A few minutes later Soul increased the volume which made her fidget. "Soul either turn the volume down our I'll throw the damn thing out the window!", she burst. Soul growled and shouted, "No! You can't tell me what to do".

"I am your master so you have to do as I say, now turn it down or-!". Soul pinned maka down on the couch, throwing her book aside. "Or what?", he questioned with his eyes furrowed. Maka had never felt like this before, she could feel her heart pounding in her ears and her body began to get hot, as if it wanted, no, _needed _something. It took her a while until she finally choked out, "Or I'll...I'll... I'll make you regret it". Soul blinked then laughed out loud. "You're so cute when you're pissed". He began to gently kiss Maka on her neck, and with each little kiss he left Maka's body got even hotter. '_What's he doing? Why do I feel so weird?'_, Maka asked herself. She opened her eyes and pushed him back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?", she exclaimed. Soul grinned his toothy grin. "I'm only pleasing my master. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to continue?", he said as he crawled back to her. "Stop, Soul! No, this isn't right", Maka protested. "How do you know? In fact, what's right and what's wrong?", Soul questioned. She stared blankly at him, realizing he could be right. "Yeah, but I don't think-". Soul held a finger to her lips. "Don't think, just do". And with that, he quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them down onto the side armrest of the couch with his right hand. He began to trace the details of her face. Maka shut her eyes and let him feel the texture. "Don't be nervous, okay? This'll make you feel good, master". He smirked. Her eyes fluttered open and she let him take charge. Soul leaned closer to Maka and kissed her soft lips. She had never felt this good before. Yet, she had nothing to compare this to, it was her first kiss.

A moan escaped her lips and she blushed. "It's okay. That's normal", Soul chuckled. He went back to kissing her and made his way down to her neck, sucking on it gently. Maka moaned again and her body reacted by crossing her legs over Soul's back. He let go of her wrists and her arms held onto his neck. The warm breath of Soul against her skin made her shiver. She became greedy, she wanted more. "Please", she panted, "Give me more, Soul". He looked up into her green eyes. '_So, that's what hunger looks like', _he thought to himself. "As you wish, master". He began to unbutton her shirt and slid his hand onto her left breast, moving it in circular motions while leaving love bites on her neck. Maka moaned, feeling the pleasure of his touch. She pulled at his shirt, wanting him to take it off. "Huh? You want it off?". Maka turned red and slightly nodded, looking away. Soul smiled hungrily and did as his master told him. She glanced at his scar, remembering what she had done that day. Soul noticed and held her chin, "Hey, this wasn't your fault, it was mine, for not protecting you better. Don't think about the past, think about now". Maka shed a tear but nodded dismally. Soul felt terrible, making a girl cry is definitely not cool. He crashed his lips against hers to stop the crying. It helped somewhat. He slid his tongue in her mouth and began to fight her tongue for dominance. After a few seconds, Maka finally gave in and let Soul do his work. "Maka, is it okay if I take the rest of your clothes off?". She pondered this, wondering what were the circumstances and blushed when she realized what will happen. She grinned, clearly stating she was on board. Soul grinned as well and turned his arm into a sythe. He tore Maka's bra off and threw it aside. He blushed as he saw them. "Oh, no. They're a lot smaller than you thought aren' they?". Maka worried. Soul looked back at her and turned red. "No it's just...It's...They're nice". Soul mumbled.

She giggled when she heard him. "I thought cool guys saw naked girls all the time". Maka teased him. Soul stared at her indignantly until he grabbed hold of one of her breasts and massaged it. Maka's eyes widened as she let out a few moans. With ever movement he made, the hotter she felt. '_Damn, I'm still not satisfied?'_, Maka wondered. As if Soul had read her mind, he put the breast in her mouth and sucked slightly. Now Maka was getting wet, she didn't understand why. She let out a small scream as Soul licked her nipple. This drove him insane, wanting to please his master more. He decided to tear her skirt off as well and moved a little back. He spread her legs, but Maka felt insecure so she tried to close them. But to no avail, Soul won and spread them wide. He licked his lips as he spotted the wet spot on Maka's panties. He smiled, showing all his sharp teeth and began to tease her by massaging her clit. Maka moaned even louder and got frustrated at how he teased. Soul realized she was getting even more turned on and bent down to lick her inner thighs. Maka yelled with pleasure and held onto his snow white hair.

"Soul! Stop teasing. I command you to stop now!". Soul looked up at her. "Sorry, but I won't quit until I make you yell out my name". He tore her panties with one swift movement and stuck his tongue inside her womanhood, causing her to arch her back. Soul went as deep as he could, hoping she would orgasm in his mouth. But, she held back. '_Strange...might as well drive her insane'._ He took out his tongue and penetrated her with his finger. "Ughh". Maka groaned. She tried thrusting her hips to make it better. Soul didn't think one finger was enough, so he stuck another one in. Maka could feel his long fingers feeling her on the inside, her walls tightened around them. She felt so good. He took out his fingers and licked them hungrily, then he made Maka put it in her mouth. "Suck them", Soul commanded. Maka did as she was told and began to suck. As her teeth grinded around his fingers, soul imagined as if it were his manhood. He got so aroused that he immediately took off his pants, which left him with nothing. Maka stared at it. She covered her eyes with her hand. "How the hell am I gonna fit in there?". She complained. "Oh you will". Soul grabbed her thighs and pulled them to him. He looked at Maka, to check if she was okay with it, she smiled. He nodded and carefully placed himself in, to let her adjust to him. This time Soul was the one Moaning.

Maka screamed silently as she was penetrated. Soul began to thrust into her, groaning each time. Maka massaged her breasts as Soul did so. He lifted her right leg up and placed it on his shoulder in order to get deeper. "Soul, Oh!". Maka moaned his name. Soul moaned in return. "Maka". He licked Maka's lips and kissed her as he continued to thrust into her. Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead, and he began to get extremely hot, as so did Maka. "Maka, you know what cum is, right?". Maka nodded. "Alright well I'm getting close so when I release in you you're gonna do the same, okay?". Soul panted. Maka held onto his arms bracing herself for her first orgasm. "Soul, I think I'm close too!". Maka exclaimed. Soul thrusted even faster than before while massaging Maka's breasts. He closed his eyes and moaned out loud as he and Maka both came at the same time. They both gasped for air as they tried to recover the breath they had lost. Soul collapsed on top of Maka, breathing hard, and nuzzled his head against her chest placing his hand under her back and the other one behind her head.

Maka put both hands on Soul's head and she kissed his forehead. "Thank you". She whispered. "Were you satisfied, master?". Soul asked with a smirk. "Yeah...Hey Soul?". Maka looked into his blood red eyes. "I love you". Soul kissed her lips and held them there. "I love you too". They both fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of each other and their future.

_**Thanks so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this adorable little fanfic and please leave a nice little review of this or message me and I can do one for you! (of two characters, of you and a character, etc.) Seriously it took me forever to write this and I worked really hard so I think it paid off c: May you have a wonderful unicorn filled day *bows***_


End file.
